


The Ultimate Psychiatrist and his Daily Life

by Dawn_Fighter1995



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bonds, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Fighter1995/pseuds/Dawn_Fighter1995
Summary: "The entry to my life of Hope's Peak and beginning with developing my newly discovered talent and developing the bonds I have with my classmates." A series of one-shots detailing Ren's experiences in Hope's Peak with his fellow Ultimates while learning more of them and developing bonds with them to truly understand them all.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character & Everyone





	The Ultimate Psychiatrist and his Daily Life

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a new story I'm working on which details my OC Ren Akutagawa learning to really be a psychiatrist by learning more about his fellow Ultimate students to be able to better understand certain people. He'll interact with members of his class and beyond.
> 
> While my other story has Ultimate Wildcard, I had it more as a placeholder of sorts until I could truly figure something and well since there is already an Ultimate Therapist I decided to have Ren's profession be something like it, but different.
> 
> Anyway shipping may not appear in this one and if it does it'll just be in the background or hinted to.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing in this except for Ren. Alright let's get to business.

**Prologue:**

In his new talent room, Ren was sitting at his desk looking down at his notebook. His head rested on his hand while he tapped his pencil against the open page. He was contemplating what to write about in it.

Since he had figured his true talent a few months since first arriving at Hope's Peak many people had been coming to him to talk on certain issues. It had gotten where he had to really set up a schedule and for people to call ahead before coming by so he could squeeze in different times for them. When he talked with them he listened well while doing his best with trying to help them and understand their issues.

He soon figured something to write as he began to write in the notebook.

'I never thought it possible that I'd be here. When I first came to Hope's Peak it was due to my father's insistence and under a talent even I didn't think was real. But the time here has really helped me. I've met a lot of interesting people and learned a lot about them. There have been good times and bad times and even some embarrassing times admittedly.' He wrote down. 'I've made friends and even met my real family. But most of all I have a talent I can truly appreciate.'

"And so too does the members of the school." Ren remarked stopping writing a moment to think of something else. "But then I guess I wouldn't have learned a lot of things about everyone if I didn't hang out with them." He figured on that. "Yeah that's it then."

He soon went back to writing. 'Well it probably wouldn't have happened if not for deciding to learn more about everyone and trying to get them to open up did I learn. And learn I did. Not only some things about them, but even connecting with and developing stronger bonds.'

He set his pen down thinking through more. He folded his hands thinking of all the times he'd had with the friends he made in the school. Good, bad and in-between. The moments that helped them all connect and to better understand each other and even themselves. Ren was no exception as even he learned some things of himself and grew. It's why he's fully learning and committing to this new talent.

"I could write out everyone at once, but that would take forever." He thought looking down. "The question now is who to talk about first?" He thought over in his head as he wrote down.

'This school has many incredible students and I've gotten to know many of them. All stories have their beginnings. Mine began when I first arrived and soon began my crazy life at Hope's Peak where my bonds would grow with people.' He continued writing the beginning to his story to when he first arrived here and going onto a new page to talk of his first entry.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah it's a short intro, but yeah I'm working it out. So Ren's writing out entries detailing the biggest moments between him and his classmates.
> 
> Next chapter will detail his bond Makoto. Next Time: Best Friends Forever
> 
> The next chapter for my crossover story is still in progress, but I'm trying to figure out Personas.
> 
> Also I'm working out two other Danganronpa story ideas.
> 
> * First is a story where the students of Hope's Peak end up caught in a battle against demons and monsters of another world. It's a semi-crossover of sorts.
> 
> * The second one is an idea for a Naegi Harem story. The only things I'm trying to figure are how to make it different from the numerous others around the internet. I will also say I might just focus on the Class 78 girls (minus Sakura and Toko for reasons) for it for my own reasons.
> 
> So let me know for ideas of what you think for this story or the other ideas I have. Send my suggestions if ya got them and try to give constructive criticism and I will see you all next time.


End file.
